A Golden Storm
by Fire Shadow2002
Summary: This story is about one of my O.C and his funny and amazing adventures,will have friends and will get a special pony;
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Canterlot. The citizens were doing their work while the foals were in school.

A filly and a colt was walking down one of the streets with two royal guards.

"Princess and Prince we will be nearing the castle in 2 min."one of the guards said.

"Ugh do you two have to be with us almost everywhere we go?"The filly ask.

"Yeah and beside I think I know a way to get there faster. Well what do you say Rainbow Dash do you want to race?"The colt ask.

The colt had a golden coat with a grey main his name was Golden Storm.

"Heck! Yeah last one there is a rotten egg!"Rainbow said as she suddenly flew to the castle.

"Hey!"Golden yell as he flew after Rainbow Dash.

The two royal guards looked at each other then back to the two ponies racing.

"Why were we chosen to be there escorts"The second royal guard said he had a blue coat with a black main his cutie mark was hidden.

"I don't know but we have to go after them."Said the first guard he said as he spread out his wings he had a black coat with a blue main.

Rainbow and Golden were had the same zipping through the roads of the last time they race Rainbow had beaten him and got her cutie mark

Golden still didn't have his but anyway back to the and Rainbow were neck and neck they were almost there when they saw there mother and there dad

staring at them as the two slowed down and the Royals guards who where following them had finally made it and they stopped to catch the breath.

"What were doing?"Queen Celestia ask.

" We were um racing."Rainbow said in a nervous.

"You two should know better then to act like that there is a ball tonight and we don't you two to get dirty."There dad said he had a golden coat but with an black main his name was shinning star his was white star and he was an alicorn.

"We know but we want to have fun and not go to stupid boring balls."Golden said.

"Get to your rooms and get ready I better not see you two doing any thing funny."Shinning start said.

* * *

All credit goes to Hasbro but Golden storm and Golden star are you guys have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the ball. The ballroom had streamers and had a big table of food and floor had a giant golden rug and there were musicians playing song. Golden

was walking in the ballroom; he look and he saw his many ponies talking,laughing and eating but he was trying to find Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Golden."a voice behind Golden said.

Golden jump,He quickly turn around.

"Rainbow I was trying to find you."Golden said.

"Well here I am."Rainbow said." Let go do some pranks."

"Yeah!"Golden said as he grab the water balloons." Let's go and those group of ponies."

So Golden and Rainbow Dash flew to where the group had her hoof full of cold water balloons. She drop them and the ponies scream and they were scared.

"Hahahaha!"Rainbow laugh.

Golden threw some down and they quickly flew away.

"That was funny."Rainbow said as she went to get a drink of water.

"Yeah I was laughing so hard."Golden said."

Some ponies came over to them and they were dripping wet.

"This was my very expensive dress."an angry pony said she had a pink coat with a white main.

"This was my bag and it was full of my stuff and now!There wet." exclaimed an old grey and white unicorn."

"Yeah same with mind you two should be ashamed of yourselves." said a Brown earth pony with a black bag .

"You guys can't take a prank cause it was funny."Golden said as he flew in circles.

"It was not and my name is strawberry."said Strawberry as she walk away.

"My name is Apple Cider." Apple said as he walk over to the table.

"My name is River and If I ever catch you doing a prank.I will tell your parents."River as he slowly away.

"That's it I'm on let's go outside."Rainbow said. Golden land right next to her.

"How come nopony here?"Golden ask when a large rumble came.

Golden look up and saw that the sky was grey.

"Guess that why."Rainbow said as she turn around."Come on we better get back.

As soon as they we heading back they heard a loud rumble and then saw lighting in the clouds.

"Let's get out of here!"Rainbow Dash yelled as she ran inside the castle.

* * *

**This will be the end of the second and plz no flame and remember all credit goes to Habro expect for my O.C.**


End file.
